The shower, Always in the shower
by Louvie
Summary: Lemon. Keller/O'Reilly. Une douche. Que dire de plus ?


**Warning : **Slash et Lemon :3

**Disclaimer: **Meloni et Winters s'appartiennent à eux-même, Mais j'aimerais tellement les posséder :D Les personnages de Keller & O'Reilly (& un certain Alvarez) appartiennent au merveilleux, au grandiose, au génie, Tom Fontana. Ah merci Tommy pour cette série ultra méga trop bien de la mort qui tue !

**Pairing: **C. Keller/ R.O'Reilly

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe. Euh sur ce... Bonne lecture xD

* * *

J'entrai dans la salle commune des douches. Une douce et légère odeur citronnée emplissait la pièce. J'enlevai le caleçon que je portais sur moi, posai ma serviette et mes affaires de toilette sur le muret. Keller était déjà là, pas le moins du monde intéressé par ma venue, il continuait sa douche sans me prêter attention. J'avais trouvé le responsable de cette délicieuse odeur : son gel douche.

- Alors, maintenant que Beecher a eut sa conditionnel tu es tout seul. Tu tiens… le coup ?, lançais-je pour entamer la discussion, allumant l'eau.

- Oui mais, si ta question voulait dire est-ce que je ne suis pas frustré sexuellement, la réponse est non. Y'a pleins de petits jouets à Oz, répondit-il souriant diaboliquement.

Je pouffai, il était direct, après tout c'est vrai, à Oz on tournait rarement autour du pot. Je me surpris à le contempler. A le scruter en détail. Son sourire ravageur, ses yeux bleus, sa barbe de trois jours. Aucuns doutes, il a un charisme fou. J'observais l'eau couler le long de son corps. Sa mâchoire puis son cou, ses pectoraux musclés et ses abdos tout aussi parfaits… à cet instant j'aurais aimé être une goutte d'eau.

- Dis-moi, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet O'Reilly ?

De quel effet parlait-il ? J'abaissai mon regard vers mon membre tendu d'excitation. Je n'y avais même prêté attention.

- Ou alors tu repenses au cour de Miss Sally ?, renchérit-il rieur.

Les hommes ne m'avaient jamais spécialement intéressé. Une pipe par-ci par-là comme tous détenus en prison mais jamais rien de plus. Cependant Keller… Ce n'est pas un homme. Non, du moins pas un homme banal. Il est… _spécial_. Je devais avoir l'air con je n'avais toujours pas bougé, ni esquissé le moindre son.

- Non, je… euh…, et voilà maintenant que je bégaie comme un gosse de huit ans !

- Je peux t'arranger ça, si… tu veux, lança-t-il la voix pleine de sous-entendue.

Il ne me jeta qu'un léger regard. Il continua sa douche comme si tout était normal, passant ses mains sur son corps sensuellement. Torture. Il fallait que je bouge, que je sorte de là, que je parle, que je le touche, que je le touche ? Quel idée stupide, pas ici, pas à Oz encore moins à Em' City devant tous ces mecs ! Pourtant il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mon membre tendu me faisait un mal de chien. On aurait dit un fantasme. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps... Depuis que Gloria était partit pour Chicago avec un abruti de flic à vrai dire, je m'étais rapproché de Keller. Je me surprends souvent à me réveiller la nuit, en sueur, après un rêve érotique impliquant presque toujours Keller. Mais par respect pour Beecher je n'avais jamais rien tenté. Respect, ce mot me fis rire, j'avais du respect pour un autre détenu d'Oz, enfin ex-détenu. C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus là maintenant…

- Alors je t'arrange ça … ou pas ?

Sa voix était si grave, si sexy. Je ne pus refréner mes ardeurs et m'approchai rapidement de lui, posant mes mains autour de son cou. Je l'embrassai intensément. Baiser qu'il me rendit aussitôt. Prit dans mon désir je l'amenai, et le plaquai durement contre le mur. Mieux valait ne pas nous faire voir, on ne sait jamais. J'ai une réputation à tenir ici, moi. Il renversa la situation me plaquant contre le mur froid. Je ne pus l'en empêcher, il est bien plus fort que moi. Il descendit vers mon entre-jambes. A genoux, les yeux brillant de désire. Il prit avidement mon membre tendu dans sa bouche humide, entament de lents va-et-vient. Un supplice. Je donnai un coup de bassin lui demandant d'accélérer le rythme. Ce qu'il fit, ils étaient de plus en plus prompts. Je gémissais de désir. Laissant tomber ma tête en arrière contre le mur, je me surpris à chuchoter son nom, ce qu'il du entendre car je le sentis sourire. De sa main libre il attrapa ma croupe. Ses va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus forts. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Et, dans un râle rauque me libéré dans sa bouche. Malheureusement ou heureusement je ne sus choisir, il ralentit pour se stopper abandonna mon membre rougis de plaisir.

Il se releva en appliquant quelques tendres baisers le long de mon buste. Il logea sa tête dans mon cou. Je laissais mes mains vagabonder sur son torse, dans ses cheveux. Il voulu se détacher de mon étreinte. Et là je ne sus dire pourquoi mais j'eus peur qu'il ne parte, qu'il me laisse là, dans cet état. L'état dans lequel il m'avait mis. J'avais perdu tous mes moyens, je vis flou, mon membre raide me faisait encore souffrir. Alors qu'il allait partir je le retins par le bras et soufflai difficilement :

- non… reste…

Il parut surpris, me toisa. Ses yeux semblaient me questionner. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Je devais être pitoyable à le retenir comme ça. Peut-être avait-il pensait que c'est tout ce que je voulais. Si c'était le cas il se trompait, tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui. Je relâchai ma prise autour de son bras. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, regardant par la vitre si un quelqu'un nous observait. Je voulu faire de même mais ne pus détacher mon regard de lui. Il retourna son attention vers moi, et m'embrassa passionnément, je bouillonnai de bonheur intérieurement.

Agilement il me poussa dos à terre, et se posta au dessus de moi. Il reprit aussitôt notre baiser fougueux. J'agrippai son dos mouillé d'une main et gémis longuement sous l'effet que me produisait ce baiser. Il augmenta le rythme de nos langues. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon abdomen. Je frissonnai, soupirai de satisfaction dans sa bouche. Quittant mes lèvres il me retourna et me mis à quatre pattes. Je sentais sa verge tendu d'envie chatouiller ma cuisse. Il positionna ses mains sur mes hanches. Je sentis l'angoisse monter en moi et me tortillai dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Je ne l'avais jamais fait… avec un homme. J'y avais souvent rêvé, _surtout avec lui_. Je m'étais imaginé des centaines de scénarios mais jamais je n'avais pensé que ça arriverait, particulièrement en sa compagnie. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et chuchota de toute la sensualité qui lui était possible :

- Je serais le plus doux possible, promis.

Son souffle frais susurrant près de mon oreille me rassura. Il déposa un doux baiser dans mon cou avant de se repositionner comme il le désirait. La porte s'ouvrit et l'on entendit des pas. Non pas ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'on nous trouve comme cela. Pas dans cette position. Pas…_ dominé, _j'esquissais une grimace d'horreur quant à ce mot. Je me relevai à genoux, collant mon bassin contre son bas ventre, mon dos contre la chaleur de son abdomen. On perçut l'eau couler dans le lavabo. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et je croisai je le regard de Chris, il semblait aussi troublé que moi.

- Alvarez ! McManus veut te voir, dépêche toi !

Nous écoutions Miguel râler et le maton lui ordonner de se dépêcher. Alors que la porte se refermait, Keller me regardait intensément, me toisait. On avait échappé à la catastrophe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, il sourit et rit à son tour. Son rire cristallin me fit craquer, et je posai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Posais ma main dans son cou. Je fis glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, caressant naturellement son palais. Il rompit de nouveau le baiser.

Il me replaça à quatre pattes. Et sans m'avertir me pénétra à sec, oubliant sa promesse d'être le plus doux possible. J'esquissai une grimace de douleur intense. Il m'octroya plusieurs coups d'affilés, s'enfonçant à chaque coup plus profondément en moi. J'eus un spasme de douleur. Il rugit de plaisir alors qu'il appuyait sur ma prostate. J'étais dans un état second. Il m'offrit un dernier coup, toujours contre ma prostate. Un étonnant cri d'orgasme fusa de ma poitrine. Je sentis Chris se libérer en moi, quel sensation étrange. Il tomba sur le dos à coté de moi, je tombai à mon tour sur le sol glacé, encore mouillé. Mon regard se perdit dans le sien alors que nous soupirions tous les deux dans rythme irrégulier. Il me sourit à nouveau.

- La douleur finit par ne plus se sentir à force de pratiquer, rit-il

Pratiquer ? Que voulez-t-il dire par là ? Je fermai les yeux, repensant au plaisir qu'il venait de me donner après tout, recommencer ne serait pas si terrible… Je rouvris les yeux. Son regard se fit particulièrement doux. Je voulus lui demander « et après ? » mais je me ravisé aussitôt, conscient que pour lui ce n'était qu'une baise de plus. Il soupira de contentement et se relevai, attrapant sa serviette. Je me redressai et le suivis du regard il m'adressa un clin d'œil, noua la serviette autour de sa taille et partit. Je me relevai et allumé l'eau, la laissant tombée sur mon visage et mon corps. L'écho de sa langue dans ma bouche. Son corps contre le mien. Après trois bonnes minutes à repenser à ce qui venait de se passer, à le retourner dans tous les sens, un maton me sortit de mes rêveries, tapant contre la vitrine. J'éteignis l'eau et nouai à mon tour ma serviette autour de ma taille et rejoignis ma cellule où Cyril devait sagement m'attendre.

* * *

Et voilà, mon premier Lemon :3

Oui je suis frustrée qu'il n'y est jamais rien eu entre eux... enfin qu'on n'est jamais rien vu ! On ne sait jamais ils ont très pu... dans les douches... dans la cuisine... Où ils veulent... *divague* Rhô c'est bon j'ai le droit de rêver non ? Non... ? Bon d'accord...

Ai-je droit à une review pour m'encourager ? ... Zut ! On m'a toujours dit que c'était mal de quémander ... xD

Avant d'oublier (pendre donc "er")... Merci Amy ! Oui je sais que tu nous supportes difficilement. Oui nous, moi et mais afreuze photes d'hortaugrafe ... (j'exagère hein, j'écris pas comme ça xD).


End file.
